


Waking Up, No. 4

by stonegirl77



Series: Waking Up [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, So much fluff you'll get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader had appendicitis. She wakes up next to Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up, No. 4

**Author's Note:**

> This one's purely fluff - I needed something light-hearted this time. I'm guessing the next few will be darker, though.  
> Thanks as ever for reading!

“She should be waking up any minute now,” I heard a familiar voice say. My eyes opened and I felt a hand holding mine, stretching my arm out to the side. The current possessor of my right hand was also the owner of the voice, addressing two someones I couldn’t see. He must have noticed some motion I’d made, because he turned to me. 

 

“Hi there,” Bruce Banner said, dropping a kiss to my forehead.

 

“Hi,” I murmured back, realising exactly how gross my mouth felt and grateful the kiss hadn’t been a real one. “Water?”

 

“You got it.” Still hanging on to my hand, Bruce poured water into a glass and handed it to me. I took a sip, awkwardly, as I was pretty much horizontal on the hospital bed.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Anything for you.” Another kiss on the cheek, and I smiled like a lunatic at my boyfriend. 

 

“You two are so sweet, I think I’m going to go into a sugar coma from sheer proximity,” one of the visitors said. 

 

“Oh shut up, Tony,” I told Stark. Bruce just shrugged. Nothing phased him.

 

“We were simply here to make sure you were recovering well,” Thor said, holding a bouquet. As he spoke, he lifted the flowers. “Jane informs me that it is traditional to bring a gift of flowers when visiting someone in a hospital.”

 

“They’re beautiful,” I said, smelling them as Thor handed them to me. Lilies, a few roses, and some absolutely gorgeous dahlias were mixed in with baby’s breath and a few other flowers I couldn’t name. “Thank you, Thor. I love them.”

 

“We are simply pleased that you are well.” Thor smiled his I-am-five-years-old-and-I-just-did-good smile. “Doctor Banner was concerned.” I glanced at Bruce, squeezing his hand in mine. He was looking back at me, eyes still a little worried.

 

“I’m fine,” I told him. “Promise. It was just appendicitis. Nothing to worry about.” I thought back to the pain in my stomach, the panic on Bruce’s face, fear for me mingling with his struggle not to Hulk out. It hadn’t been pleasant. But it was all over now.

 

“Listen,” Tony interrupted. Bruce and I had fallen into our own little bubble, as per usual. “We’ll leave you two alone. We really just wanted to know how you were doing. Actually, Pepper wanted to know how you were doing, and apparently hacking into the hospital records doesn’t count.”

 

I had to laugh a little at that. “I’m good, Tony, really. Thank Pepper for me, will you?”

 

“Sure thing.” He turned to leave. “We’ll be back as soon as the doctors give us word to spring you.” He walked a few steps, then turned again. “Oh, and ____?” I looked at him. “Your boy did good.”

 

“I know,” I said, returning my attention to Bruce, forgetting about Tony and Thor as soon as they’d left the room. 

 

I rolled a little bit, trying to get closer to Bruce and successfully pulling my stitches. They hurt. “I’m fine,” I said when Bruce looked concerned, reaching for his other hand with my free one. He gave it to me and let me pull him into sitting on my bed. “You hear that?” I asked softly, trying to get him to smile. “Even Tony said you did a good job. And getting him to admit anyone else did anything well is like pulling teeth.” Bruce didn’t say anything. He just stared off somewhere to my right shoulder. “Bruce?” He looked at me. “Thank you. For staying with me - the ambulance, at the hospital. I can’t tell you what that means to me.” It was true. The man was superhuman, the control he’d displayed to be able to deal with all the chaos surrounding the removal of my bursting appendix without Hulking out, without needing to take a minute to compose himself, had been incredible, and that, more than anything else, had kept me calm and functioning. More than that, my endeavour succeeded as a smile grew on Bruce’s face. I melted, as I always did when faced with that smile, the one that made me feel like I was the only girl in the world.

 

“I think,” he said, releasing one hand to stroke my hair. “I think the other guy knew you needed me there.”

 

I grinned. “I told you! I told you he likes me!” We’d had an argument about it a few weeks prior, when the lab had been attacked and the Hulk had trapped me behind a desk to keep anything from happening to me.

 

Bruce’s face didn’t turn dark, as I half-expected it might when I mentioned the attack. Instead, he leaned down, closer, just staring at me. “The other guy may like you,” he said, kissing along my jawline and making me shiver. “He may like you, but I love you.” Any reply I might have made at that point was moot, because his lips scooted over my own and he kissed me thoroughly.

 


End file.
